Haran III Magnus of North-Wildland
History of Haran VII Early Life Haran VII was born as the son of King Haran II on the day of his coronation. His mother was Mofa, daughter of Chancellor Mofar. In 985 Mofa commited suicide when her brother had attempted to murder a friend of the king. In 987 Haran VI remarried, he married Pirzia a slave-girl. The people couldn't believe that a child of the King would also be the child of a slave. And in 989 this happened, Harpia was born. In 999 Haran married Parnola, daughter of Parnol, Chief of the Tizians. In 1002 their son Haran was born. In 1008 their daughter Ihora was born. In 1009 there was a rebellion among the slaves led by Tarfonos, a great gladiator, who had been made a general by Queen Pirzia. Haran VII was a lieutenant in the army that was sent to counter the rebellion. And here he showed how great a warrior he was, by slaying Tarfonos and many others. He was then made general and gained the title Magnus. In 1011 Hofran was born. In 1013 Pirzia got sick and died, the King then resigned his crown in favor of his son Haran VII and comitted suicide. Early Reign Haran was now King Haran III Magnus of North-Wildland. In 1016 Haran was visited by Arghíd, Dark Lord of the Mathlon. He asked for an alliance, in-trade Haran would be given rule over the lands of Anglaria, which were his rightful possetions. Haran agreed, but only if he could also have South-Wildland. Arghíd reluctantly agreed. In 1018 Haran VIII joint the army as Captain. In 1021 Haran VIII married Armenia, the daughter of General Armenos. In 1022 their son Haran IX was born. War with South-Wildland In 1020 South-Wildland attacked North-Wildland. Nogar led the army and was defeated. Most of North-Wildland was now defeated and the they were driven to Ar-Mig. Nogar died in battle and Xanidirion switched alliances to the victor of the battle, South-Wildland. Haran now hated Orgad, Lord-Chief of South-Wildland more than ever. In 1023 Anglaria sent a messenger to South-Wildland hoping to ally themselves with them so they could destroy the last descendants of the Ifars. In stead of agreeing the sent back the head of the messenger. King Efir then attacked South-Wildland but due to the alliance with Xanidirion, they were losing. Until Haran came to their aid, defeating the South-Wildmen army. Orgad fled to Darkdale with most of his army. Haran then reconquered all of North-Wildland and he also took the Arkizian lands. Efir and Haran then became allies and together with Queen Farma of Marduin and High King Mirond of the Elves they made plans to attack Darkdale and to defeat Orgad. Later Reign In 1026 Harpia, Haran's sister was stripped of all her titles. She no longer was a princess of North-Wildland. Northar was then made to divorce her and marry Ifhora, Haran's daughter. In 1027 their daughter Northa was born. Then Haran made the marriage between Harpia and Northar invalid, meaning their children are counted as bastards, as well as that they were no longer legally Northar's children, just Harpia's. In 1029 Northar and Ifhora's son Northam is born. In 1030 Hofran married Orgiza daughter of Orgizor II, brother of Orgad. Orgizor II then joint the alliance of Efir, Haran, Farma and Mirond. In 1032 the son of Hofran and Orgiza, Horgan was born. Norhan, son of Harpia now had become a Captain in the South-Wildmen army. Norphia married Orgir, son of Orgad. In 1033 their son Orgnor was born. War against Xanidirion and Death In 1029 the alliance attacked Darkdale. The seige started on the narrowest entrances of the valley, but these were heavily fortified. They were so strong that the seige took five year. Haran then made a battleplan together with Marshal Nilmor of Anglaria and High King Mirond of the Elves. They would start the seige then fake defeat and flee. Then the enemy would open the gates so their armies can charge and destroy the remnants of the army of the Alliance. The army of the alliance would then return and fight back, and as the stronger force they could then enter the valley and defeat Xanidirion. The plan worked and when the enemy army charged, Efir immediately ran to fight it's General Fëavaldir, Xanidirion's son. But he was far from powerful enought and by this general the great king was slain. Nilmor was then the head-commander of the army until he too died. Farma fought two Mathlon at a time and was slain by them and Norhan was killed by North-Wildmen soldiers. When Haran and Orgad met on the battlefield they immediately leaped to each other and dueled, so did Mirond and Xanidirion. Haran slew Orgad but only a few moments later he was slain himself. Mirond and Xanidirion couldn't defeat each other, but did wound each other. The war was won by the Alliance but most of it's Lords had died. Haran III Magnus, King of North-Wildland died fighting for his enemies, and for this he was placed in the Ifarian Memorial among his ancestors. It wrote: Here lie the Ifars, Kings of Anglaria, Ifar I, Ifar II, Ifar III, Ifar IV and Ifaria. As well as General Haran II, heir to the Ifarian throne. And King Haran III Magnus, of North-Wildland. He who fought and died for his rivals and who restored the honour of the Ifarian family. Haran VIII succeeded him as King Haran IV. Legacy Haran III Magnus is remembered by the Anglarians as the man who brought the Ifarian family back to favor. He is regarded as a hero, who would even protect his enemies. The Wildmen think less of him, first they too regarded him a great hero but as the time past and Wildland was reunited he was thought of as a traitor and an ally of the Wildmen's sworn enemy Anglaria. After Haran III there was a great lap of time until another King was succeeded by his son. Haran's own son King Haran IV was succeeded by his nephew Horgan, as King of entire Wildland (With Firnar as de facto King). Horgan was succeeded by Vapurnius, his cousin Orgnor's step-father. Vapurnius was succeeded by his step-son Orgnor. Orgnor was succeeded by his cousin Northon's son Haran X Northar also known as King Haran V&I and King Ifar V. Haran I was succeeded by his step-son Orgid of Wildland, son of Orgnor. Orgid was the next King to be succeeded by his own son, Orghon. This was in 1134, a hundred years after Haran III's succession. Category:Men Category:Wildmen Category:Kings of North-Wildland